


Septette For The Daito Princess

by Anonymous



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femdom, Light Bondage, Mind Control, Threesome, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mitama gets more than she bargains for when one of her little tricks to make her lovers put on a performance for her goes awry and they turn their attention on their adjuster instead of each other.
Relationships: Izumi Kanagi/Togame Momoko/Yakumo Mitama
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	Septette For The Daito Princess

The moon was red that night. Kamihama was dead silent, without any magical girl activity to note. Indeed, it was Halloween, and that could only mean one thing: that fucking thief girl was going to be out to steal grief seeds. The magical girls of Kamihama knew better than to bother with witch hunting on Halloween, since they often found themselves victims of that Halloween cosplayer's thieving magic. Instead, Halloween for magical girls had become a traditional time to meet with friends and have parties. Yet, the moon was red this night. Its warm, crimson glow cast the streets of Kamihama in an unnatural aura. Most girls did not notice this, as many were snug in their homes with their friends watching scary movies or snacking on candy. One household, though, the one responsible for this phenomenon, most certainly noticed the ominous glow of the night.

"Mmmmph!!"

Mitama had invited Momoko and Kanagi over to her place for a "scary movie." Little did either realize what she exactly meant. Even worse, little did Mitama herself realize when she was about to get into.

"Mmmm MMMMMPH!"

"Listen to her. Isn't she cute like that, with her own panties shutting her up."

"Ah Kanagi, I dunno if this is okay. I mean, the Bible says we shouldn't be doin' things like this to other girls."

"Do vampires follow the word of Christ? We're servants of the devil, and the devil is hungry tonight."

"B-but I dunno if she's consenting..."

"MMMMMPH!"

Mitama had concocted a special potion to turn Kanagi and Momoko into a vampire and priestess respectively for one night. Mixing said potion with some of her special magical girl pheromones, she had intended to film the two of them roleplaying lewd things to each other all night long. However, she made one mistake: the pheromones and the potion amplified each others' effects, and the first thing the two girls did when they finished their new transformations was to turn their attention towards the poor adjuster. They attacked her, stripped her nude, tied her to her bed and gagged her with her own panties. Momoko, being the holy priestess, objected to such rough treatment, but the pheromones were stronger than any loyalty to God she may have possessed. Kanagi, on the other hand, was clearly consumed with lust. Mitama could see it, too. She knew she was about to become a victim of this vampire's hunger.

And it was making her excited.

"Hmm? If I'm not mistaken, Momoko, it appears out dinner is glistening between her legs."

"Oh? Then she's wantin' it then? Well, that clears up my problems!"

"And I'm getting quite thirsty."

"MMPH!!"

"'Kay, you take her down there, I'll handle the rest."

Kanagi, in her new black attire, pulled her shoulder straps down to reveal her ample breasts. She then removed her own black-and-red g-string in a lewd fashion, making sure to show Mitama the string of liquid attached to it as she dropped it on the floor. She then swiftly climbed onto the bed. Her fangs glistened, almost magically, as she opened her mouth wide and breathed devilish air onto Mitama's waiting slit.

"Itadakimasu, goshujin-sama <3~"

"MmmmMMMmmMMMPH~"

Her experienced tongue penetrated the adjuster's precious place with ease, and in no time, Mitama had cum. She arched her back violently, pushing he cunt into the vampire's face and forcing her tongue even deeper inside her. With her arms tied above her head to he bedpost and her mouth gagged, all she could do is buckle in pleasure from the vampire's kiss.

"Wow Mitama, you actually taste good. How refreshing a change this is from your dreadful cooking~."

"Jeez, Nagi, look at her, ya made her cum just by enterin' her. I-I'm gettin' turned on too..."

"Then go and have some fun with her while she's still fresh, or I'll have eaten all of her before you get the chance."

Kanagi resumed feasting on Mitama's gushing fountain of love. Her new fangs were not sharp enough to pierce flesh, but their positioning relative towards Mitama's slit acted as extra stimulant as they applied pressure near her clit. This, combined with Kanagi's expert skill in the ways of pleasing her lover, made for a hellish combination. Mitama's entire body experienced surging pleasure unlike anything she had experienced before. Kanagi's sharp nails dug into Mitama's thighs as she continued to feast. Juices began to trickle down Kanagi's black-garter stockings from below her vampire's dress rapidly, and Momoko could not help but notice.

"Lord, forgive me..."

"Aaahhhh~, yes, that's a good holy maiden~. On your knees, servicing the spawn of the devi~il~~."

Momoko had knelt beside the bed and had buried her face into Kanagi's ass. With her right hand she squeezed her tiny, yet shapely, buttocks, and with her left she slid herself into her own maiden's place and began pleasuring herself as she ate Kanagi's pussy. It was a frightful scene, a black-gowned hell spawn ravishing a poor, defenseless maiden, and the nearby ally of god could not help but join in and fuck the devil herself.

"You're so fucking good, Momoko...and I always thought you fucked guys~."

"I-I never have!! I've only been with Mitama, I swear!"

"Then you're not a virgin~?"

"I-I-I don't need ta be! I didn't choose ta be a priestess! It's all that damn girl's fault!"

"Mmmmph! Mmmph!"

"Ah, she's cumming again, I can feel her cunt kissing me back. She's so thirsty...and I'm cumming too~."

"Yeah...lemme have it all, Kanagi..."

"Aren't you sinful?"

"Don't care...haaahhh...just want ta fuck.."

"Hnnng!"

"MMMMM"

Both silver-haired Daito girls buckled their knees and came at once. Kanagi was naturally a squirter, but under these demonic effects Mitama concocted, she was a hose. Momoko's face was drenched with sex, while Mitama was a sweaty mess of pure lust. Her toes curled with heavy force as her body pulsated in ecstasy. The three girls panted heavily as their minds recovered from the intense pleasure they just endured. Momoko, unable to contain herself, rose to her feet and removed her top.

"I'm gonna take over now if that's cool."

"Haa...go ahead, fuck her good for me."

"Kay."

Removing her panties, Momoko crawled over Kanagi's sweaty body to meet Mitama, still panting and shivering from her intense orgasm. She aligned her pussy with Mitama's and began scissoring the adjuster with aggressive fervor not befitting a holy maiden.

"Amazin'...your pussy feels so amazin'..."

"Mmmmph~."

"Haa...haaaaah, I'm cummin' already. It feels so good...~"

Momoko held Mitama's right leg above her shoulder as she grinded her maidenhood with Mitama's, thrusting as if she were trying to insert herself deep into Mitama's womb. Shortly into her endeavor, she came, crouching over in pleasure and humping Mitama's crevice as she spilled herself onto and into her. Kanagi embraced Momoko from behind, licking her sensitive neck and nibbling into it with her fangs before turning Momoko's head to kiss her. Momoko instinctively began fingering Kanagi's sopping pussy with her free hand, fucking her gently and methodically as the two girls passionately kissed, sharing not only their own fluids but remnants of Mitama's as well.

"Mmmm~."

"Mmmmm~ fuck yes mmm~."

"Mmmmph mmmph!"

Mitama thrust her hips into Momoko as the girls continued to make love. Momoko and Kanagi continued to kiss as Momoko fucked the both of them, making sure to tease her own clit through the slim blonde hairs above it while keeping Mitama's leg positioned over her shoulder. Mitama came again, and recognizing this, Kanagi moved from kissing Momoko to sucking on Mitama's flinching toes.

"MMMMPH!!!"

The sensation made Mitama cum again, instantly, and not just once. She became a fountain of sex, spewing love juices to mix with Momoko's as the trio continued to fuck the night away.

"Right there, aaaah yes, fuck me harder Momoko~."

"Haaah...haaaahh...I'm cummin' again...I love you Mitama...Kanagi...haaaaaaaah~."

"What a lewd thing for a maiden of god to say...hahn, I'm cumming too~."

"MmmMmmmMMMMPH"

Splurt splurt splurt. Kanagi's clit was being teased so coarsely that she too began rapidly cumming in succession. She bit into Mitama's feet, Momoko's lips, Momoko's nipples and Momoko's smooth neck as she came. Momoko loved the feeling, and she continued to transfer her lust into motions that drove Mitama wild. The girls all three had covered the bed sheets in their sex, and the night was still young.

...

"Apologize."

Kanagi and Momoko stood above a kneeling Mitama in their regular magical girl uniforms. Both Mitama and Momoko were covered in hickies, and Kanagi still bore the bat tattoo over her breast and womb that her transformation had given her.

"Yeah, apologize."

"I really don't see what the big deal was~," Mitama retorted as the two girls gripped their weapons more firmly, "buuuut okay, I'll apologize for not asking if it was okay beforehand!"

"There ain't no way Kaede and Rena'll not see these marks...I'm so fucked."

"Teehee, we all fucked so well last night though!"

Kanagi whipped Mitama after activated her Absolute Blast, assuring the hit didn't miss.

"Owww! Is that really necessary?"

"Yes! I won't be able to work until this tattoo is removed! What will my employer say?!"

"Yeah Mitama, even though it was uh, well, good for all of us n' everything, please don't do that again."

"If we want to fuck you, we'll fuck you. Got it?" Kanagi glared at her lover with cruel, albeit somewhat arousing malice.

"Ah, I'm getting wet again~," Mitama blushed.

Momoko sighed as Kanagi's magia meter reached 200%. It was all over for the adjuster this time.

LOSE

300 pts, 1 mirror coin


End file.
